borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:How to tell the Damage of a Gun
Hi, I was curious, as I am having a hard time understanding the damage rating in this game. The shotguns will constantly have the damage system of: 26 x11 or along those lines. I can understand that for the shotguns seeing as how you have multiple bb's doing 26 damage. Now, I got a revolver that says 36 x7 and an smg that says 24 x4. I would like to know, does it mean that you multiply the numbers together to find the total damage, or some of the bullets fired will do x4 damage? Also, I got a shotgun that shoots rockets and it says its damage is 102 (pretty weak for a shotty) but it the stats is says +393% damage, does that mean I should add it too the 102, or what does it mean? Thanks and sorry for my ignorance! Chris 19:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Any weapon that has a weapon damage multiplier, such as your revolver with 36x7, shoots multiple rounds per shot. Yes, your revolver does shoot 7 bullets/pellets per pull of the trigger. Luckily that isn't really something to complain about. Also, if the stats say there is a % modification to weapon damage it is already taken into account when the shown damage is calculated. Sorry to break it to you, but your "Holy Crap It Shoots Rockets" shotgun only does about 100 dmg per shot, not 500. Hope that covers it, but let me know here or on my talk page if you have any other questions! --Aelwrath45 20:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- The gun damage is the final numbers u need to worry about if ur SMG is let say 67x4 it means it gona shoot 4 bullet of 67 damage eatch time u squeeze the trigger Please sign your posts, so we know who we're talking to! Thanks, --Aelwrath45 20:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Thanks that answers my question. And I already figured the % damage was already calculated in, cuz for a gun that shoots rockets it didn't do a whole lotta damage! Thanks for the responses you guys, and sorry I can't sign cuz I don't have an account. Don't hate me... :) Chris Oh, I have another question of ignorance! On elemental weapons, were it shows the x1-4 underneath where it shows how much ammo the gun holds. Does that multiplier mean the chance of elemental damage or how much more damage it does when the elemental damage takes effect? Thanks again! ---- The elemental multiplyer is to tell you how often the element will hit. Alex - WeaponOfFate X :) ---- I'm sure that the xN elemental multiplier refers to the elemental damage, as I have done limited testing between x1 and x4 weapons. The proc rate should be in the weapon's statistics where modifiers are usually found, and I'm assuming if there is none that it has a regular proc rate, as it only mentions if the gun has a 'high', 'higher', 'very high' etc. chance. On another note, all weapon modifiers are already taken into account when calculated in the weapon's statistics. For example, a revolver that says it has a fire rate of 6 and a modifier of +50% fire rate will fire at the same rate as a gun without the modifier but an equal fire rate of 6. In other words, what you see is what you get. The % are already added in for you, so no need for mental math. I can only speculate that this is all true for accuracy and damage, but for definite numbers like magazine size and pellets shot(by shotgun, as the spread allows for individual discernible pellets) I can say this for certain, although I think it would be silly if the damage and accuracy didn't follow the same mechanics. (After all, if a gun has a 50% accuracy modifier when it already has an accuracy rating of 70, that would push it over the 100% mark to 105%. Unless your bullets forced themselves to hit the target every time and then ricochet and hit another target 1 out of 20 times. By all means, prove me wrong. I hope such a gun exists. =P) -Moskao You must be retarded Moskao. If you shot at something an a bullet ricocheted and hit something else, and YOU counted that as an increase in accuracy, then you should kill yourself. How is it more accurate to hit something you DID not intend to hit. Alex - WeaponOfFate X :) :Hi Alex, the usual formula for calculating accuracy makes it possible to exceed 100% (number of hits / number of shots * 100). Indeed this is "wrong" but that is irrelevant: the math doesn't care. It also means that Moskao is correct and that your comment makes you look juvenile and stupid. May I suggest you refrain from trolling Wiki in future? You clearly don't have what it takes. --mxcl Here is something to chew on alex, if your bullet hits one enemy NPC then due to a 105% accuracy hits another NPC enemy then that is a GOOD thing because if it is an enemy, then you intend to hit it at one point or another in the fight unless you have some retarded sense of mercy and want to leave some bandits alive to shoot you in the back. Don ---- "The gun damage is the final numbers u need to worry about if ur SMG is let say 67x4 it means it gona shoot 4 bullet of 67 damage eatch time u squeeze the trigger" i am only shooting 1 bullet with all those weaps witch say things like 67x4 although the bullets do deal more then 67 a bullet Degreta :Nope, you've mistaken the number of fired bullets with the number of actual impacts. Move close to a surface like a wall, aim your weapon at it and fire one shot. You should then see N impacts, that N being the multiplier on the weapon. It's pretty obvious with a Shotgun, so try with something else like a Double Anarchy for example to be thoroughly convinced: each shot consumes one bullet, but it then hits 4 times, hence the x4 multiplier. :-- Foxpound 10:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :: The man above me is correct, I have a 300x7 damage masher and it does ALOT more then a 300 damage revolver. Since the bullet spread is so small the difference is much larger than a 300 damage gun vs. a 300 damage shotgun at medium range. LaznAzn 14:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- heres how to calculate Damage per shot, damage per second, with damage per bullet already given so dmgperbullet multyplied by number of bullets plus bonus damage equals damage per shot or dpb x burst + bonus dmg = damage per shot and after youve found that you can find dpsec by multyplying fire rate by total damage per shot so lets say the damage per bullet of a gun is 100 with a burts of 6(number of bullets fired per shot)with a bonus of +100% bonus damage (good way to calculate usuing percentages is using decimals, so 50% is represented with .5 100% 1.0 and so on and so plus 100% is the same as saying if you have 50 100% of 50 is fifty so 50+100% is 50+50 or you could just multiply by two)and a fire rate of 2 so the equation would be 100x6 which is 600+100% of 600 with is 600+600 is 1200 which is you damge per shot assuming each bullets lands on the target now since your fire rate is 2 shots per second you multiply 1200 by 2 which gives you 2400 so 200 is your total damge per second.. hope i helped--Gimmy Doffa 15:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, my question is, what exactly does the xN mean on guns that have elemental effects. If, in the description area of the weapon card, it says "very high elemental effect chance", what does the x1 (or x2, x3, x4) mean? I've seen high, higher and very high elemental chances on guns that have the same elemental multiplier (x3 for example). Is this multiplier perhaps for the elemental damage taken when it procs? I've never kept track of all the little numbers flying off of enemies, but it seems random. Pdboddy 18:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC)-- :dear pdboddy the x1 x2 x3 x4 is how big change off the elemental damage spreads lets say i set a maniac on fire and he runs over and sets fire to a freaky litte maniac the elemental damage spreads more enemys burst in fire/shock/corrosive (not eksplosive) they spread the DOT. --Casperk 22:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ——————————————----------------------- My question relates to the question above me regarding the elemental damage effect. From what I understand the multiplier implies the chance level of that elemental effect happening. X1 = 25% X2 = 50%, and so on. But, my question is, does the damage shown in the weapons description take into account that type of damage, or is that additional, and if so, how much damage does corrosive, explosive and incindiary actually do? For example, if you have a sniper rifle that does 250 damage with a X2 chance to do explosive damage, will the rifle do 250 for normal hits (not taking into account any tree specs or critical hits) and then half the time do 250 PLUS (n) damage, n equalling the amouint of damage an explosion actually does? What is this (n) number for each element? Anyone have anything to add to this?Mikeyb510 19:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC)mikeyb510 :Based on testing I have done, the xN multiplyer doesn't appear to have anything to do with how often the affect occurs. I have an x2 corrosive repeater which causes the affect when shooting a wall about 80% of the time (4 out of 5 bullets) and an x4 incendiary repeater which only fires up about 25% of the time. The multiplier does affect the amount of damage actually done though: :* For incendiary, static and corrosive the xN affects how much damage each DoT charge takes; for this 250 dmg sniper the damage over time would add up to N*250 (without taking into account tree specs, crits or resistance to that particular element) :* For explosive the multiplier modifies the damage of the bullet itself leading to overall damage per bullet of bulletdamage*(multiplier+1). Explosive has no damage over time (again ignoring tree specs, crits and resistance). :How often the affect occurs has something to do with the level difference between you and the opponent. If the opponent is several levels above you, the chance for hitting with the affect is drastically reduced. If the opponent is significantly below you, nearly every shot will affect. That is unless the weapon causes the affect 100% of the time fired (Eridian weapons, certain red texts). If this is the case then it fires 100% elemental shots regardless of the level of whatever it strikes (although damage taken might be affected still). :--After.fallout 19:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- I believe that the xN number for elemental weapons indicates the damage from that element that it does. I think the likelihood of it happening is independent of the xN number. Though I could be totally wrong. Seems like a good question of the devs. --Slyrat 19:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) 03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC)03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC)03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC)03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC)03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC)03:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC)~~ a point that I was not completely sure if it was pointed out above is that accuracy has nothing to do with enemies. if a gun has 100% accuracy, this does not mean that every shot fired will hit an enemy, it just means that every shot fired will hit exactly on the center of the crosshair. if you have a gun with 75% accuracy, then 25% of the shots should be near or around the dot, but not on it. nearly every weapon will have some form of circle, even if it is small, around the the crosshair, displaying where possible inaccurate shots will hit. look at a few different guns, you'll see them. hope this helps. I still have no Idea how elements work, though, though I think that lilith isn't good with explosive-elemented weapons like she is with shock, fire, and acid. brick, however, is. this is mostly a theory, and is mostly irrelevant to other parts of this forum, but we gamers love to test shit like this. ~CappnK :This isn't exactly correct. There is an area, roughly 22.5 degrees from the center of your crosshairs (the actual angle would be difficult to determine without looking at the code) which contains the available space that a bullet might travel within (outside of unique affects like ricocheting or the grenade launcher red text). That means a gun with a 0.0 accuracy has a 45 degree cone centered on your crosshairs, within which a bullet might hit something. Assume your crosshairs point directly along the z-axis for a spherical coordinate system; theta is specified in degrees away from that z-axis (capped at 22.5ish degrees I think) and phi is 0-360 degrees, allowing to select where on the circle found by rotating theta degrees away from the crosshairs. Accuracy affects the theta variable in this equation by capping the random value generated: theta = random(1-accuracy)*22.5 (random generates a random number between 0 and the parameter). So a gun with a 75% accuracy will fire every bullet within 22.5*.25 (5.625) degrees of the crosshair. A Volcano sniper rifle with a 97.8% accuracy will fire every bullet within 0.498 degrees of the crosshair. The HUD will display either a broken circle (for shotguns) or broken cross which approximately shows the outer bounds of where a bullet might hit. For a shotgun it is pretty good, but for the highly accurate sniper rifles the cross would simply not appear broken. Now, some (most?) guns have particular spread patterns instead of the theoretical cone that the pure unsophisticated math would imply. For instance many repeaters I have played with fire within a rectangular box which is a little bit taller than it is wide. Some shotguns have even more directed spread patterns (a crux for instance will always fire in a + shape; a hammer will fire in the shape of a T rotated clockwise 45 degrees) :This accuracy is also affected by several other variables. Your movement speed will decrease it, your accuracy due to class mods and skill tree and weapon proficiency will increase it. It seems different on the ground versus in air (though this might be the movement speed difference). Weapon recoil will decrease it. I think your character class will make a difference too; it seems like Lilith is simply inherently better with SMGs than Roland is and Mordecai is just better with snipers and Brick with rockets as if they get a bonus with these weapons right off the bat. :--After.fallout 18:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- ''I bolded the key words in the text above me. You are absolutely right, I was not thinking about it in those terms when I was typing my previous post. Before I had an opportunity to change it, people had already responded and I just let it be. From what I've noticed, accuracy determines the size of a crosshair when firing from the hip as well as the size of the shot deviation shown when scoped, as shown by the circles of a variety of sizes around the reticle based on accuracy. However, how accuracy is determined by weapon proficiency and other modifiers is still up in the air. -Moskao '' ---- Hello, I wanted to know if, like damage, when you see something like "+30% fire rate" in the weapon description, if it applies automatically too? - GastNDorf - ---- For everyone wondering about the elemental x1, x2, x3, x4 it just means how strong the elemental damage over time is. so a gun that has a fire x4 will do more reoccurring dam. than the same gun with a fire x3. -onmelc- ---- I have an Elephant Gun that does about 288 damage with a 37% damage increase, and a 230% critical damage increase. I'm a Hunter. When I get a critical, I do 4090dmg. If it's a body shot, then 700-1000dmg. why? -AlanHodgePodge- Your weapon proficiency adds damage. The skills you have enabled can add damage. Class Mods can add damage. Also, I believe different enemies have different armor. Spider ants have more armor in front so you do less damage when shooting them there as opposed to fleshy enemies. BONESAAAWWW 05:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- It has been mentioned that the x1-4 equates to the amount of damage done, but is it because of the length of time the elemental works or the amount of damage per second it does? I have noticed that some guns seem to have a longer effect than others but I have not been able to determine if it is because of the enemy I am hitting or because of another factor. -Shane Shane, the tables on this page will tell you all about elemental damge multipliers, and the text throughout will explain the DoT (damage over time) propertiesofeach element. Cheers. 23:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC)